This invention relates to synthetic bowling surfaces and methods of assembly thereof. More specifically, this invention relates to a sectionalized bowling lane comprising a plurality of laminated panels each having a surface of synthetic plastic laminate or polymeric coating.
Heretofore, bowling lanes have generally been constructed of transversely laminated longitudinally extending wooden strips having a lacquered bowling surface. The approach and head sections of the lanes were of relatively hard maple and terminated in a splice with a relatively soft pine section. The pine section terminated at a highly impact- and abrasion-resistant pin deck.
As is well known in the art, the wooden strips are secured to each other by mechanical means, such as nails, and by adhesives, and had a substantial thickness to allow periodic resurfacing. Lane fabrication, generally conducted on-site, is laborious, time-consuming and expensive, and is further complicated by the requirement that the bowling surface be substantially level and that the surface characteristics be substantially uniform.
Wooden bowling lanes are characterized by a number of functional disadvantages. Since various surface characteristics of wood may be controlled only to a limited degree, the surface appearance and characteristics of wooden bowling lanes may be non-uniform from lane to lane and within an individual lane.
More significantly, wooden lane surfaces become worn and require periodic resurfacing, generally performed annually, comprising sanding of the surface to a uniform level to eliminate cracks, grooves and other damage, followed by relacquering. The resurfacing operation generally requires a shut-down of the bowling establishment of at least one day. The sanding and relacquering operation creates substantial debris and, more significantly, is dangerous due to the flammable or explosive nature of the lacquers typically best suited for lane refinishing.
Annual lane refinishing is time-consuming and expensive due to several factors. Revenue is foregone during the required shut-down of the bowling establishment, and the direct material and labor costs of resurfacing and clean-up are significant. The fire and explosion risks associated with the use of resurfacing lacquers tend to significantly increase the bowling proprietor's casualty insurance premiums.
The expected life of conventional wooden lanes varies from between 20 to about 30 years. Due to yearly resurfacing, the lane thickness decreases until the nails joining the lane's wooden strips are exposed, rendering the lane unusable. Areas of heavy ball impact, such as the head sections, are subjected to relatively great amounts of stress and therefore become damaged before other lane sections. The degree of wear experienced by a given lane section controls the level to which the entire lane must be sanded during resurfacing.
Since wooden lane surfaces are constructed of wooden strips of random length, removal and replacement of a lane section is generally impractical. An entire lane must generally be replaced when one section has become so badly worn as to reduce the lane level to an unusable point. As a result, replacement of an entire lane often may involve removal of one or more relatively undamaged lane sections, resulting in significant waste.